plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Unofficial/A New SP Series of Mine - "Correction Nine" Theories?
Hello, users around here. This blog post is basically what the title of it is saying, a new singleplayer series. It covers a few theories of Correction Nine, give or take your pick on which one is better. This post also displays enemies, allies, and weapons used in the map. Sounds fun, don't it? First up, we have Correction Nine, the original campaign. I'll have little charts on the side to describe the characters and weapons as we go. In the OC, you play as an Usurpation Eliminator, who is on a quest to finish what 8 of your colleagues started so long ago, but was scrapped by your leader, Usurpation Alpha. As you go along, you meet two allies, Proxy and the Marine, who wants to help you by finishing Correction Nine's mission, which is soon revealed to be a protection plan from organic invasion (humans, for example). Later on, in base #NT-41 on the BioForce Dome, one of the Usurpation's moons, you encounter some elite guards and have a space battle outside where you will teleport and fight your leader, Usurpation Alpha. Usurpation Alpha and the Usurpation Eliminator both fight alone and soon, Alpha loses, and a short movie plays where the graves of Proxy and the Marine, as well as a picture of the Eliminator, and the Earth after the encounter. ID: shockwatch21-alienwar Alternate Campaign 1 A new story, and with Proxy as the new protagonist, the player must fight Usurpations still but there are some changes. In the beginning of the campaign, Proxy is fighting CS soldiers as seen on her first Campaign level. The story shifts back in the past, back when Proxy was a member of the CS herself. She is called to the general's office for a discussion, which then turns into an arguement, with Proxy on one side saying that there are not enough troops for this war and that the CS are losing anyways. The general, mad at Proxy, sends a guard to take Proxy to a high-level jail cell, called Cell 93. After a shortwhile, Android SLC-57ds and Android RDOACTVs attack, with CS MTAC units teleporting in to hold them off. After 7 months of being captivated, she breaks out, and allies up with the Marine, where both teleport to an unknown destination. They both soon meet an Usurpation Eliminator, who wants to save Earth and his planet from invasion. They proceed onwards and hold off a defense force consisting of Usurpations and Androids. Civil Security forces are also on the area, as well as a rogue CS Ghost, who will help you on your quest. After Proxy finds a sign, she notices the Eliminator is not with them. All 3 proceed onwards and teleport to NT-41. NT-41 was a base that space archaeologists discovered, and it was soon found out that Usurpation Alpha built this base. After losing one of their bases, the Usurpations send elite guards and elite soldiers to defend the teleporter, but are failed by the three protagonists, the Marine, Proxy, and the CS Ghost. They move in, teleport to a base, where Alpha and a bunch of elite guards are standing, and a massive shootout occurs. Eventually, the protagonists win, and the view shifts 7 months later, where Proxy and the Marine are in a restaurant, and random stuff happens. Aliens re-attack but the story ends before so. ID: shockwatch21-alienwar1a Alternate Campaign 2 - In Progress In the second viewpoint, the Marine is the main protagonist. He is in a team called the ERCT, or Excavation Remote Control Team, who is in a war with a group of aliens called the Grubs, although they are not called Grubs, but mostly their groups. They originate from a planet called Planet 14, a very high-tech planet consisiting of Grubs. There are different strains to Grubs but only one is seen in Part 1, called Hybrids. Hybrids are very powerful. Scroll down to see an entire list of enemies, allies and weapons. Category:Blog posts